bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Soulfroozen/Omni Lilith Idea
Executioner Lilith XTF Hit counts and BB fill ''Normal: ''16 Hits ''BB: ''22 Hits / 27 BC Fill ''SBB: ''22 Hits (all) 3 Hits (single) / 32 BC Fill ''UBB: ''25 Hits (all) 10 Hits (single) / 33 BC Fill Drop Check and multiplier ''Normal: ''48 DC (3 BC per hit) ''BB: ''44 DC (2 BC per hit) / 700% on single foe ''SBB: ''50 DC (2 BC per hit) / 650% on all foes, 700% on single foe ''UBB: ''60 DC (1 BC per hit in sigle foe, 2 BC per hit in all foes) / 1700% on single foe, 1500% on all foes Summon: '"Feelings you say? maybe this is the way he felt" '''Fusion: '"I will grow even stronger and i will protect Her" '''Evolution: "Even more enhancements available, yes, this will be enough" Leader skill: Five light's 'radiance' 50% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP when 5 elements or more are present, 100% boost to Atk and 30% boost to max HP for all allies, boost spark damage (+120%) and Extra Skill: Eternal beloved master 30% boost to all parameters When Reeze's armor is equipped or when Reeze is in the squad, greatly boost Atk, Def and Rec when HP is over 50% full(boost 50%) and adds BB gauge boost effect to BB/SBB(fills 8 BC). Brave Burst: Master Blaster 22 combo massive Light attack on single foe, greatly boosts own Atk, Def, Rec for 3 turns (+''180%''), boost Atk relative to HP (20''% HP boost to Atk'') boost spark damage (+120%) and fills own BB gauge to max. Super Brave Burst: ---''' 22 combo massive Light attack on all foes, 3 combo massive Light attack on single foe (damage relative to remaining HP (+5% per 1% HP remaining for single foe, +3% on all foes)), greatly fills own BB gauge (+50 BC), boosts OD gauge (+7%), boost BB damage (+300%) and greatly boost Atk (+170%) for 3 turns '''Ultimate Brave Burst: 'Limit Break: ionia breaker' 10 combo massive Light attack on single foe, 25 combo massive Light attack on all foes, greatly boosts Atk, Def, Rec (+300%) for 3 turns, fills all allies BB gauge to max, greatly boost BB damage (+500%) for 3 turns and greatly fills OD Gauge (+30%) SP Skills: 20sp - 20% boost to all stats 20sp - Boost to spark damage (+70% self) (lock)10sp - Greatly boost to spark damage (+100% self) 20sp - Enhances spark damage up buff in BB(+20%) (lock)20sp - Spark damage up buff in SBB(+140%) 40 sp - Adds probable spark critical effect to BB/SBB (20% chance to do 50% more damge for 3 turns) 20sp - Enhances boost to own stats in BB (+20%) 40sp - Enhances BB damage up buff in SBB and UBB (+100%) Author notes: well she is not my second summon in the game but i like her so much, she is a great nuker though. Give your ideas, still thinking on name and SBB I like doing this so there are more units that i have in mind (one of each element). Check out my last idea!: OE Reeze Maybe i can do it better, you can help in the space below! Category:Blog posts